What's the Last Thing I Want to Surrender?
by Yume Mi Sekai
Summary: Let's have a peek at how the all grown up Inazuma Eleven characters are getting along in the future! Scandals, conflicts, drama and friendship crisis... what happens, and how does everything clear up? YOU decide. Rated T because there's no guarantee on how far the limits will be pushed.


**Suginei: Look at the options at the end of the chapter. You decide what happens next. BUT PLEASE PM ME THE CHOICES, DO NOT, I REPEAT, _DO NOT_ PUT THEM IN REVIEWS. Also, this is going to be straight couples based, but accidental yaoi scenes are allowed to satisfy readers. (XP)**_  
_

* * *

_If you only have a few days to live... what's the last thing you want to do?_

Those were the last words he read in the book. Fudou scoffed and threw the book into the garbage can. _Rubbish. If I was going to die anytime, they'd ship me into the hospital, and the last few moments of mine would be lying in that damn bed._ He rolled his eyes. Why were these weird top selling books so melodramatic? So this was what the managers were squealing over? _Rubbish._ He spat before slinging his bag over his shoulder and continuing on his way.

"It's not rubbish, but I agree on one thing." Fuyuka remarked when he mentioned this at breakfast the next day. "Just because people have a certain illness doesn't mean they should fret over death more than us." She glanced out the window, "For instance, if Fudou-kun steps out that door, even though he may be a healthy young man, he may instantly get killed by a vehicle."

...Dark aura from the breakfast table.

"Oh, n-no! I'm not trying to curse you or anything!" Fuyuka said frantically as her husband stood up, advancing on her, "I-I'm just trying to say that people have an equally slim chance of living life to the fullest!" Fuyuka defended herself as Fudou's face became closer, his hand stroking her cheek, his tongue tracing over her neck. The purple bun her hair was usually tied in was no slightly disheveled. "F-Fudou-kun!" She pushed him away with his bag in hand, "Y-you're late for a meeting, aren't you?!" She insisted, her face as red as... something really red.

Fudou smirked at her embarrassed look, she hasn't changed at all. "Of course." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "We'll continue after I get back."

"J-just hurry, you're already late!" Fuyuka stuttered, backing him out of the house.

Fudou laughed softly as the door was slammed in his face. It was funny how he was reluctant at first for this marriage but was now having so much "fun". He felt quite content with his life right now.

He flicked open his cellphone and found more than forty text messages, all sent by Kidou, threatening that if he didn't show up now, he will make him go back to his bald style and paint that red streak on him again. "Pssh..." Fudou rolled his eyes, tucking his phone back inside his pocket. "Right, I'm going, I'm going..." He grumbled, heading to the field beside the river. Where, as Endou said, everything started. "I wouldn't say that... Everything happened when Kageyama's father burnt to ashes." He remarked, sitting down on the stairs.

"It's indeed just like you to be late." Gouenji chuckled. Fudou arched an eyebrow at him. Gouenji was the last person that he thought would grow out his hair. Besides Someoka, that is. But then again, he never really cared about that guy. He heard that he didn't grow his hair out at all, though.

"Yeah, but try not making that a habit." Kidou added disapprovingly, crossing his arms.

"You look like a fly." Fudou indicated to Kidou's goggles.

"It's the latest fashion."

"Fashion, pssh..." Fudou scoffed. He exchanged glances with Sakuma, who had arrived a little bit behind Kidou. They both knew that Kidou was wearing those goggles to match Haruna's jacket, despite them being too big for him. And that's why he decided to change his hair style so that his head wouldn't look so small.

And somewhere down the line, Kazemaru probably believed in Kidou's "fashion" and followed his hairstyle. ...Or maybe he's just been hanging around that English dude for too long. "Looks like we're all here?" Speak of the devil.

"Yes..." Fubuki smiled gently, his voice still as soft as ever. His hair had become more spiked out... in memorial of Atsuya, perhaps.

"Yes, senpai!" Kabeyama added, covering up Fubuki's voice.

The older man laughed, not bothered by the younger man's enthusiasm in the least. He was nothing compared to how Endou used to be. And he still is... maybe. "Right, did you guys here about that new book?" Hiroto asked, adjusting his glasses and leading Midorikawa over to the group. Fudou dared say that those two look exactly like husband and wife...

"Yeah." Fudou scoffed, "Complete bullshit."

Midorikawa, Kazemaru and Sakuma coughed dryly almost at the exact same time. The three most feminine boys among the group seemed to also have a liking to feminine viewed story lines. For Midorikawa, it was probably just because it was actually him who wrote it... but no one has to know that!

"I found it quite tear jerking, in fact." Kidou said, his face expressionless, his eyes unreadable under his goggles.

"You're only saying that because Otonashi liked it." Fudou smirked.

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" Kazemaru broke in before Kidou could give Fudou an overly intelligent remark that no one would understand or know how to rebound. "It's a bit... quiet."

The group looked at each other... silence... then they all facepalmed together, aside from Fubuki, who was too polite, and Kabeyama, who was too respectful. "Endou..."

"I guess he's stuck eating Natsumi-san's food." Fubuki remarked, trying to be polite. But even he couldn't find a better way to describe Natsumi's cooking...

"Yes... of course..." Gouenji grumbled, leaning against the tree tiredly. What was the point of coming together if the arranger himself didn't or hasn't come?

"Guess we'll just have to wait." Kidou said calmly.

The rest groaned before sitting down on the spot or leaning against telephone poles and stuff. Who knows how long it would take for him to vomit everything all out in some far away public washroom?

"Now we'll never know why we're all gathered!" Fudou cursed. "And to think I even let a chance slip away like that for this..."

"What chance?" Sakuma asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He smirked, "You know, I feel bad for Genda, to think that his precious fiance would leave him behind like that..."

"Not another one of your sick jokes, Fudou."

* * *

**Paths-**

**A. Fubuki courts Fuyuka**

**B. Gouenji courts Natsuma**

**C. Endou gets stuck in the toilet and (choose a character) goes help him**

**D. Other (state in PM)**


End file.
